Marrow (Sarah) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly Hope's (formerly Cable's), , , , / , , | Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Unborn child (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asteroid M, Earth Orbit; formerly New Tian, California; Abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles, Mid-Pacific; Morlock Tunnels; Neverland; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Pink | UnusualFeatures = Bony protrusions | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former covert operative, waitress, terrorist, and scavenger/murderer, sniper | Education = | Origin = Depowered Mutant, later repowered without X-Gene restoration, possible Mutant again | Place of Birth = Morlock Tunnels | Creators = Jeph Loeb; David Brewer; Scott Lobdell; Joe Madureira | First = Cable #15 | Quotation = Oooh, Oooh, QUESTION! Who do we go creatively murder first? Also: Dibs on the hit. | Speaker = Marrow | QuoteSource = X-Force Vol 4 1 | HistoryText = Origin As a child, Sarah was one of the underground-dwelling Morlocks. When Callisto, the Morlocks' leader, kidnapped the X-Man Angel to be her husband, Sarah came across the captive Angel. Sarah believed Angel was beautiful. He would become an idol of worship for her. When the Marauders massacred the Morlock community, a young Sarah was saved by Gambit, who was not yet known by the X-Men. Years later, most of the surviving Morlocks (including Sarah) were apparently killed by Mikhail Rasputin, although they were actually brought to another dimension. There, Mikhail had established a citadel for himself on the top of a massive hill. The Social Darwinist philosophy of "survival of the fittest" was the only thing which governed the society. If someone could reach the summit of the hill they were considered "fit" and worthy of being part of Gene Nation. The former Morlock leader Callisto cared for Marrow during this period and displayed a maternal attitude towards the young mutant. When her powers fully manifested she was forced to "up the hill", becoming more savage and killing her opponents to survive. When she managed to reach the top, Mikhail considered her fit to join his elite fighting team Gene Nation, which eventually became a terrorist group whose mission was to punish humans for their hatred towards mutants. Gene Nation Time passed quickly in that harsh dimension. When Marrow and several other members of Gene Nation (of which she had become leader) returned to Earth, they discovered only a few years had passed during their absence. Marrow and the other members of Gene Nation began a homicidal terrorist campaign against surface-dwelling humans. After inconclusive battles with the X-Men and Generation X, Gene Nation was defeated by the X-Men. Marrow wired a time bomb to her own heart to force the X-Man Storm, who had herself led the Morlocks in the past, to either yield or kill her; Storm tore out Marrow's heart. However, due to Marrow's possession of two hearts to compensate for her random bone growth and superhuman regenerative abilities, she survived. Marrow eventually reunited with Callisto, and while they continued their terrorist activities, including an attack on a Lila Cheney concert that brought them into battle with Cable, Callisto tried to hold back Marrow's more violent ways. X-Men When Marrow and Callisto attacked Henry Peter Gyrich for his involvement in Operation: Zero Tolerance, Callisto was injured by a Prime Sentinel. She directed Marrow to seek the aid of the X-Men. After teaming up with Iceman and Cecilia Reyes, Marrow went to the Xavier Institute. She joined the X-Men for a time, coming under the mentorship of Wolverine and flirting with her teammate Cannonball. During an adventure in another dimension, Gambit, unable to control his powers, accidentally injured Marrow. She was later hospitalized on the Skrull home-world, and thanks to the alien technology Marrow gained more control over her powers, giving her a "prettier" appearance. This led to major softening of her personality, to the point where she reached out to Jubilee following Wolverine's then recent disappearance.in the lead up to "The Twelve" storyline Following the reorganization of the X-Men's rosterduring the six-month gap preceding the "X-Men Revolution" she disappeared from the X-Men. Brainwashed She was next seen brainwashed and used as a sleeper agent by S.H.I.E.L.D. under the alias of "Sarah Rushman" (an alias that had also been used by the Black Widow). Her mission was to terminate rogue Life-Model Decoys. She had a split personality (Mutant Marrow and human teenager Sarah) and had to be periodically injected to keep her implanted memories. With Spider-Man's help, she freed herself from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s control by faking a suicide. Weapon X Marrow was later recruited by the most recent incarnation of Weapon X, who again normalized her appearance and her powers. She betrayed the Weapon X organization upon discovering their anti-mutant nature. She reformed the Gene Nation terrorist cell and, as their leader, led several terrorist attacks on Weapon X until the rest of the group was slaughtered by Agent Zero. Agent Zero left her alone, not wanting her to become a martyr, but he warned her that he would come after her again after he had hunted down the remaining members of Gene Nation. M-Day Marrow was next seen as a spokesman of a band of Morlocks after M-Day. She gave an interview to Sally Floyd for her ex-mutant diaries. Marrow remained underground to protect and give hope to the few mutants that remained and those that feared going to the surface to live normal lives. Marrow's interview was heavy with subtext towards the upcoming Superhero Registration Act. Marrow told Sally Floyd that the louder Congressman Sykes called for mutant registration, the easier it it would be for him to hide the truth. Americans were already labeled and registered a hundred different ways, such as social security numbers and credit cards. Such indignities afforded the privilege of police and ambulance services. Spider-Man explained that he trusted Sally Floyd because of this interview with Marrow. X-Cell Marrow came to associate with the terrorist X-Cell, confronting Siryn and M before they could assault Blob and Fatale. She still sported several bone growths on her forehead, but de-powered, she was forced to use throwing knives as weapons. She initially wanted Quicksilver to use the Terrigen Mist to restore her powers but Callisto convinced her not to since she knew that Quicksilver's method always went wrong. Marrow and Callisto later helped X-Factor defeat Quicksilver. X-Force At some point, Marrow became pregnant. During her pregnancy, she approached Volga for an experimental procedure to restore her powers, despite the great risks this posed for her child. The procedure was successful, and Marrow's powers were restored at the cost of her child, and she was left for dead in Alexandria during the Alexandria Incident. She was found by Cable, who provided her with an inhibitor collar built by Dr. Nemesis in order to suppress her memories and control her powers. She joined Cable's new X-Force team, dedicated to providing mutantkind with a black ops team to look after their interests. Her personality was notably different as well; she acted much more manic and even childlike. Hellfire Club Marrow was approached by Emma Frost to join her new incarnation of the Hellfire Club. She took Marrow shopping in order for her to dress more formally for her new position. After they left the store Marrow saw Emma Frost's companions surrounded by soldiers from the Office of National Emergency led by General Callahan. Callahan paid Frost a visit due to her not living up to her end of their agreement, so he killed the Vanisher with a bullet comprised of the cure serum created by the Beast to send a message. Marrow hung outside of a diner with Elixir while Emma talked to a revived Cyclops, unaware that Emma was present and cloaking herself from him. After their business was concluded, the next day Marrow was thrown inside Emma's penthouse by a O.N.E. soldier who got her out of the way so Callahan could talk to Frost. Later that night, Marrow was in the Hellfire Club's parking garage when Mystique, disguised as Captain America, brought a captured Mister Sinister there. While there was some small talk among the group, Marrow asked if Sinister was going to be handed over to Callahan, but before Emma could finish talking the group noticed Wolverine and Kwannon appear to break up the party. House of X Marrow was eventually welcomed to the new mutant island of Krakoa, created by Xavier, Magneto, and Moira X. She entered through the teleportation gateway alongside other villainous and fractious mutants, who had been invited to join the nation in order to heal mutantdom and start over as a whole species together. | Powers = Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism: Her metabolism is the basis of what fuels her abilities to the way that they have manifested. * Accelerated Bone Growth: She has the ability to control the growth, shape, and toughness of her bone structure. Initially this was uncontrolled as they constantly protruded from her skin at an uncontrollable rate, but after getting enhancement by a Skrull medical facility, and later by the Weapon X Program, she would learn to mostly control it retaining a more clean semblance, despite each enhancement administered having partially failed over time. Sarah's body generates bony protrusions which she can remove, though not without pain, and wield as weapons. Even acting as a form of protective shielding or armor by covering herself with it. She can utilize this power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, blades, rigid tendrils, bone claws, both fingernail & knuckle protrusions, and even projectile spikes. While with Weapon X, Sarah had more control of her protrusions. She could hide them to appear normal and form more complex shapes and of a higher quality similar to ivory. After having regained her powers under Volga's Power Restorative/Bestowal experimentation, Sarah had regained complete control over her power, possibly strengthening it even but at the cost of her sanity. Now Marrow not only had enough control over her power to appear more human, but could take her abilities to new heights. ** Bone Structure Durability: Her Skeletal bones seems to be also more durable than normal, as she had easily survived heavy hits on several body parts. For example, Flag-Smasher hit her twice with his mace on the head without creating much damage and Sabretooth threw her against a wall with no result on her inner bones. She also jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge twice (something that would often result in death or broken bones) without any major damage, being able to walk normally afterwards. Recently this aspect of her mutant gift has been taken to ridiculous extremes once growing numerous bone spikes all over her body and then ramming headlong into an equivalent of a sky borne albatross like a cannonball without much injury to her constructs. *'Healing Factor': This power allows her to heal from the wounds she gives herself while removing the bones from her body. Her healing factor also grows her bones quickly and regenerates her bones when they need to be replaced. ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Reflexes * Dual Hearts: She also possessed two hearts to compensate for her random bone growth, so when Storm ripped one out she was able to survive. It's possible that the first heart could have regrown due to the healing factor. | Abilities = Proficiency at using blade-shaped bones as throwing weapons or in hand-to-hand combat. Marrow is an expert hand-to-hand combatant, specializing in street fighting. | Strength = Enhanced human. | Equipment = Inhibitor | Transportation = | Weapons = Throwing knives. | Notes = * Marrow first appeared as an adult in . * Mike Marts, editor for the X-Men comic books, confirmed in a recent interview that although Sarah retains some of the physical attributes of her mutation, her actual mutant powers disappeared during Decimation. However both the Marvel website and have stated otherwise. This way her status is still not clear since she wasn't called powered nor depowered in canon. ** Although Marrow is repowered, it was stated by Cable that she is still a depowered mutant, because her powers come from another source, though she thinks she is a repowered mutant. ** In , Marrow is seen among other mutants on the isle of Krakoa, where only mutants are allowed to enter, which means Marrow might effectively be considered as such. | Trivia = * Marrow is the only Morlock who ever joined the main X-Men team as a member. Most others (e.g. Callisto, Caliban, and Leech) only helped them out as supporting characters. * Spyke, a male trainee X-Man possessing similar powers, appeared on X-Men: Evolution, but he shared no similarities to Marrow other than his powers and the fact that he joined the Morlocks. * Marrow's skin, eye, and hair color seem to change from artist to artist for unknown reasons. * In , Marrow can be seen in her second costume (including the unique bone structure and Caucasian skin tone), last used in from July 1999. * She, Cecilia Reyes, Joseph, and Maggott immediately joined the X-Men after Operation: Zero Tolerance. * While Marrow doesn't appear directly in the House of M mini-series, she makes a little cameo appearance in issue 8. One of the news shows that the Avengers watch shows an old picture of her. It can be seen on page 17 behind the speaking bubble: "-- And we will get that information out to the public as soon as we can." * Marrow was originally supposed to have the code-name "Sheathe" but the editors nixed it because they thought it had a too heavy sexual overtone. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Marrow *[http://marvel.com/universe/Marrow Marvel.com: Biography] }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Osteokinesis Category:Depowered Mutants Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Rems Category:Weapons Expert Category:Pseudo-Repowered Mutants Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Students Category:Utopians Category:Repowered Mutants Category:Street Fighting Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Multiple Hearts